Enigma
by Sokras Twili-Shibuya
Summary: Respected gang leader and admired Academy principal; Sasuke knows not what to make of his aniki. His thoughts become scattered, and the only constant thing in his new life would be his new best friend, Naruto? Sasuke/? Suggestions will be grateful.
1. Gang Leader, Aniki, Principal, oh my!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, none of it. The only thing here we own are the ideas for this little fanfic.

Brother Sokras and Sister Sokras present to you, Enigma.

Summary: Respected gang leader and admired Academy principal; Sasuke knows not what to make of his aniki. His thoughts become scattered, and the only constant thing in his new life would be his new best friend, Naruto. In this twisted reality, will he find steady ground? Pairings are unsure at this point. Sasuke/? Suggestions will be gratefully considered.

Chapter 1: Gang Leader, Aniki, Principal, oh my!

Good morning, Plover1. You're looking quite halcyon today. Well, I am too. I'm pretty sure you're curious as well so, while I give you your feed, I'll tell you all about it. It started half a year ago…

One morning nearly half a year ago…

Itachi and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast. The two of us live alone in a small apartment. It wasn't a dump, but it wasn't really grand either. You know what I'm saying right? Anyway, aniki is the leader of a gang called the Akatsuki. Now, they weren't your stereotypical gang, they were like the gang in that Akira manga he lent to me once. Anyway, they protect these streets from other gangs, and sometimes the government. They only get violent if called for it, but they usually keep it cool. Anyway, I was expected to be the next leader. I wasn't all that thrilled for it, but that didn't mean I wouldn't accept. I mean, what else was I going to do?

Anyway, I was still eating when aniki put his fork down and cleared his throat. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Otouto, starting today, you'll be attending Konoha Academy."

"Say what? But I don't-"

"You'll also be moving into the dorm there. If you're going to be the leader of the Akatsuki, you must know how to deal with all kinds of people. Plus…it wouldn't hurt for you to advance your intelligence a bit."

"Why are you just now telling me this?"

"If I told you last night, you would've made some excuse not to go."

I scowled; he had me at that one. And he was right. "So, how am I supposed to get there?"

"I'm driving you."

"What!?" Now, mind you, my brother only has his motorcycle. And to be truthful, I'm pretty sure that it's out to get me.

"Finish your breakfast, kid, you're gonna need it."

Half an hour later…

"Ugh! Where do you get off driving so recklessly!? Urp… Ugh…"

"Hahahaha, you'll get used to it."

"I'll be surprised if I do."

"Well, if you don't hurry, you're gonna be late."

"What about you?"

"Oh, me? Uh…I got a meeting to get to. So, hurry on!"

Meeting? If there was a meeting I would be there. What is he up to? Either way, where AM I supposed to go? Wait, I've seen stuff like this in anime and manga all the time. So, if this is like a regular academy, then there should be an elementary, middle, Jr. High, and a high school section. So, I just look for kids who appear to be my age. Almost right off the bat, my eyes were drawn to a spiked, sunny hair which hurt my eyes. It was a boy, a very enthusiastic one at that; for he was yapping off to some pink-headed girl who looked seriously annoyed. All parts of my better sense told me to ignore them, but than my Uchiha sense went off. Seconds later, a girl with long blonde hair was presenting herself to me. I think she said her name was Ino.

"Are you new here? You must be since _I've_ never seen you before. Hey, I'll even help you out. After all, I _am_ the most popular here…"

"Um…" Did I just hear a slapping motion being carried out in the background? I'll ignore it.

"Ino, is this a new friend?" It was the pink-haired girl from before. The blonde boy was no where to be seen. Strange.

"What's it to you, _Sakura_? I saw him first."

"Cool it, Ino, I was only asking a question!"

"Hmph. Anyway, before you so rudely interrupted, I was about to show…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes, Uchiha-kun, here around."

I instantly noticed the drastically long silence that passed after I stated my name. The look on both girls' faces was of pure horror. Ah, so they've heard of my brother then.

"U…Uchiha?" They backed away one step. Ino spoke first.

"You're the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi?" Yep, they've heard of him all right.

"The Uchiha Itachi who also happens to be the hottest AND coolest principal of all time?" Yep…wait, what, principal?

"Um, maybe you have me confused. My brother, Uchiha Itachi, runs the Akatsuki gang."

"Nope, we're not mistaken at all. The Akatsuki are the sponsors/team the runs the school! In case you didn't notice, this place is brand new. It used to belong to some other faction, but then Itachi came, booted them out, remodeled, and then reopened the place!"

Apparently Sakura and Ino knew more about my brother then I ever dared to venture. Still, if I take over the Akatsuki, would that make me the next principal of this place? No, I don't want to. I don't want this at all-

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Oh! That's the bell. We better get to our classes. Do you have your schedule?"

"Um…no."

"Well, then I'll-"

"No, _we_, Ino. He's new, he's fresh. And there's no reason for _you_ to taint him so early in the year."

"Taint him!?" I thought I lost an eardrum right then.

"Yes, taint him. You don't have to screech it to the whole world!"

"And what about you? First place winner for biggest forehead in the world?"

"What was that?" There goes the other one. I watched them shout back and forth a couple of times when a hand suddenly rest on my shoulder.

"Hey, you lost. And new. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." It was the blonde boy form earlier. There was a bright red, hand-shaped mark on his face too. Guess I wasn't just hearing things earlier.

"Well, you just gonna stand there and stare? C'mon, I'll take you to the front office."

I don't know why, but I found myself following him inside the building. This boy, why was he so happy? It looks like I might find out one way or another. I still wouldn't want to get too close though.

CHAPTER1ENDCHAPTER1ENDCHAPTER1ENDCHAPTER1END

1Plover is the English translation of his famous Chidori. Since it's the name of a type of bird, I thought; why not let it be the name of his pet Cockatoo? Like owner, like pet y'know.


	2. My Roommate is a Psycho!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, none of it. The only thing here we own are the ideas for this little fanfic.

Brother Sokras and Sister Sokras present to you, Enigma-Chapter 2.

Note: ¥360(yen) = 1 US $. Be warned, though, for I'm not even sure if this is accurate. I got this rate off of Wikipedia for the purpose of money references that shall/might be made in this and/or later chapters.

Chapter 2: My Roommate is a Psycho!

Naruto helped me get situated. I got my schedule and looked to see which classes Itachi had picked for me. Advance target practice, advance chakra defense, advance taijutsu offense… Wtf!? What's with all these advance classes? He must be out of his mind, there's no way I could do well in these classes. I was so caught up in my personal anger; the warm breath on my ear startled me. It was Naruto.

"Advance classes huh? Looks like you'll be on your own there."

"Huh? You have regular classes don't you…"

"Nope, I got the same classes, I just don't attend them!"

I wasn't surprised. He didn't look like a very smart guy.

"My step-dad, Iruka, works here as a teacher."

"Oh, hey, about my brother…"

"Na-ru-to! You're skipping class again!"

"Uh-oh gotta go! I'll find you after school. Bye!!!"

A yellow blur he became as he darted down the hall. A similar blur followed, a black-haired man who looked particularly young; probably in his late 20s or mid 30s. No matter, the boy was gone, and with him, my way around this school. Unfortunately, fate seemed to be lacking humor today as a familiar pair caught sight of me and I was soon surrounded.

"There you are Sasuke! I was so worried when you disappeared like that."

"Oh? It looks like you got your schedule. Hey, you got the same classes as me! This is great, Sasuke!"

"I bet ¥1800 that you hacked it so it would be that way…"

"What was that Ino?"

"Nothing that's of your importance."

"Grr. Today is not about us, Ino. It's about showing Sasuke around; so for now, truce?"

"Truce it is."

"Um… Where is Sasuke anyway?"

Times like these, I wonder if I even exist. But I'm glad in case, because it gave me a chance to escape. Those two are okay, but not exactly my cup of tea…I prefer coffee. Anyway, I was still lost. So I decided to wander the halls till I found a map. Once again, fortune laughed at me as I bumped into a person who would cause me much misfortune later on.

"Do you want to die?"

A red-headed boy with green eyes looked over his shoulder at me. Black shadows outlined his eyes giving him an air of intimidation. Either way, I had to answer his question.

"Excuse me?"

"Apologize or die."

"Sheesh, you don't have to be all morbid about it."

I stood, refusing to apologize. Had he just looked at me I would have, but his words were fighting words. My brother isn't the only gang member to be feared.

"Oi, watch it. As an Uchiha, I'm no push-over."

"U…chi…ha?" A span of silence which unnerved me occurred. "So, you're the one. If you don't want this year to be a living hell for you, pick your slots carefully."

After those words, he gave me this maliciously creepy smile. I had a feeling that it wasn't all show either. He disappeared down the hall before I even finished this thought. Then I recalled my current issue, finding my class.

Out of sheer luck I happened to look up and see a sign: Advanced Taijutsu Offense. Well, I've found it. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Entering the classroom, I barely dodged a kick from a man in a green body suit. Literally, a body suit. What the hell?

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You have good reflexes for a new kid! But I expect nothing less from the principal's young brother. Welcome to Advance Taijutsu Offense. I, Might Gai, am the sensei for this course!"

At this point, I was recovering from seeing the green suit. So when Gai-sensei gave a blinding smile, I was ready to march straight into my aniki's office and demand different classes. But, seeing as he _is_ a gang leader still = bad idea. So I sighed and took the only empty seat…right next to Sakura. Great, luckily, she didn't start talking to me until everyone's attention reverted back to Gai sensei.

"I'm so glad you made it to class safely Sasuke-kun!"

Kun!? Since when did that add on to my name? Oh well, if it sticks, it sticks. If it doesn't, I won't be worse for wear. So, while she rambled on, I ignored her and attempted to understand the chaotically strange way Gai-sensei taught us. This was a disaster in itself.

Thankfully, my other classes were no so…weird. My last class' teacher was Iruka and he taught Advance Chakra Control. Again, I ended up in an empty seat next to Sakura. To my relief, Naruto sat on the other side of me. Wait…I'm relieved? Then again, I can understand it, I think. Rather then sitting next to an ignoring pinkie, I get a blond boy who somewhat understands me. I'm rather fortunate indeed, I guess. Anyway, for the most part, class went smoothly. Naruto was constantly making Iruka-sensei yell at him. I even admit to chuckling at least once, but only once. After my classes, Naruto handed me a paper.

"This is the number of your dorm room. It's close to mine so I'll so it to ya. Also, it appears you've got a roommate as well, but I don't know who that is."

"It's okay."

"Anyway, this is my room. Thanks to some of my more, charming, qualities, I have one all to myself. Your room is all the way at the end of this hall and on the left."

"Um…"

"Btw, since the school just opened recently, there are no baths. So you'll have to go to the public bath house two blocks from here."

"Oh."

"Yo! Naruto! There ya are!"

Three boys had showed up. One had black hair pulled into a high ponytail with a green vest and a bored expression. The one who had initially shouted had brown hair, though it was hard to tell with the fur hoodie he wore. He also appeared to have red tattoos on his face the looked like fangs. The last guy was exactly the same, except that he had light-brown hair. He had the same facial markings as well. Both of them had eyes which held a tone to them that reminded me of a dog.* Huh, where have I seen that before?

"Huh? Hey-hey. Kiba! Shikamaru! I see Akamaru's with you as well."

"You know Akamaru, we're never far apart."

"Yeah, it's almost to the point of annoyance."

"Ha-ha-ha! There you go with your cold words again Shikamaru! By the way, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He just transferred in today."

"'Sup?" Name's Kiba Inuzuka. Behind me is my best bud Akamaru."

"…"

"Shikamaru Nara. That's all you need to know."

Looks like I'm not the only gang-leader-in-training here. So that would explain why not that many people here are afraid of them…too much. I remember now, I've seen these two's fathers occasionally discussing territory ranges with my brother. So, the Inuzuka Alphas and the Nara Kumoris are a part of this school. It must be the Calm** if aniki allowed this to happen so freely.

"Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, don't worry too much about Akamaru, Sasuke. He never speaks! At least not that we've heard of." [Naruto]

"Akamaru does speak! Just not in the way you think." [Kiba]

"Huh. I'm surprised an idiot like you has a smart guy like him for a friend." [Shikamaru]

"The same could be said about you and Temari in class 3-B. She's way out of your league." [Kiba]

"Ah, that has nothing to do with this conversation." A pause. "I believe I am making progressed though."

"Hah! Try again!"

"…" _What a strange lot._

"Oh, sorry Sasuke. I was supposed to be escorting you to meet your roommate."

"It's not a problem. You've already shown me where it is. I can handle the rest."

"Yo, Sasuke, where's your room at so we can hang some time?" [Kiba]

"End of this hall, on the left."

At this moment, Kiba and Akamaru's eyes widened in shock. Shikamaru merely raised an eyebrow. Did I say something wrong? By the time I realized there was no right or wrong answer for this, they all had a slightly less cheerful outlook.

"Aw man, I'm sorry to hear that." [Kiba]

"He's a goner." [Shikamaru]

"Huh? What's going on?"

"You got shacked with Gaara, the DesertBoy." [Kiba]

"Desert…boy?"

"No, DesertBoy. He grew up in the desert." [Kiba]

"He came here with his brother sister, Kankuro and Temari. Though, he treats them with contempt so it's a strained relationship." [Shikamaru]

"So I assuming that I'm his first roommate ever."

"No, there were two. The last guy, but something strange happened soon after and he ended up with his own room."

As Kiba said this, all three turned and looked at Naruto with high regard. Though, he hadn't been paying attention but deep within his own thoughts. Something I later learned to be a constant. Suddenly, he looked at his watch and gave a cry that drew our curiosity.

"Crap! I'm late. Iruka's gonna kill us!"

Almost immediately, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Akamaru followed his lead.

"Dammit, we have to clean the kitchen dishes." [Kiba]

"Why?"

"Well, Naruto looks the part, but we all skip classes. Surprisingly, we all share the same reason." [Shikamaru]

"Advance classes?"

"They're not a problem for me, but they're such a drag." [Duh]

"And they're such a bore too!" [Kiba]

"I just said that."

"No ya didn't, you said… Oh."

"Idiot."

"C'mon! You can do that once we're in the kitchen!"

"Right."

"Gotcha!"

Just like that, they left. So I went on to my room. From what they said, this Gaara must be a menace. That shouldn't be too much of a problem. So, finding my door, I open it with the key I got and entered. My first step was full of sand. Looking down, I scowled before realizing that the whole room was like that. The walls were a bright orange and there was a red light bulb. All of which emulated a desert. Heck, I was even starting to hear the wind stirring the sand dunes. Wait, what?

Glancing at the only occupied bed, I saw the red-headed guy from earlier. His eyes were closed and he had a somewhat peaceful look to his face. They weren't kidding, he was a DesertBoy. I took another step and his eyes flew open and rotated in my direction. I suppressed the shuddered that inched up my spine. The malicious grin on his face succeeded in making my hand twitch. I had a feeling earlier when I first saw him, but it didn't really sink in until now. This guy…is a psycho!!!

CHAPTER2ENDCHAPTER2ENDCHAPTER2ENDCHAPTER2END

Whew! Sorry it took me forever to get this thing out. I was pretty busy with school and stuff. I would've posted this during Thanksgiving break…but I was no where near a computer for that entire week!!! T.T Anyways, here are a few notes which I'm sure you had questions about.

*Yes, I've made Akamaru into a real person. It shouldn't make much difference. About the comment Kiba made about him speaking; only Kiba understands him. Think of twin telepathy.

**I used this term from Final Fantasy X and X-2 referring to a time of peace and tranquility where everything is mostly 'calm.' Get it?


	3. Sabakukun, Aoruneesan, and Ningyoushu

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, none of it. The only thing here we own are the ideas for this little fanfic.

Brother Sokras and Sister Sokras present to you Enigma-Chapter 3.

Reminders: ¥360(yen) = 1 US $. Plover=Chidori/Name of Sasuke's pet cockatoo. Akamaru is a real person here. And finally, I'm prone to using non-Naruto related wordings.

Btw: I'll be using {brackets} during present time to indicate that he's talking to you, his audience.

Chapter 3: Sabaku-kun, Aoru-neesan, and **Ningyou**-shukun*.

~Present Time~

SQUAWWK! SQUAWWWK!!

"Huh? What is it Plover? Oh, it's time for lunch. Geez, when it comes to your feeding time you're as aggressive as Choji when you're hiding snacks from him. One…two…three pellets, there you go. Now that you have your lunch, I'm gonna go get mine."

One bowl of ramen later…

"Okay, I'm back, Plover. So, where did I leave off?"

_Glancing at the only occupied bed, I saw the red-headed guy from earlier. His eyes were closed and he had a somewhat peaceful look to his face. They weren't kidding, he was a DesertBoy. I took another step and his eyes flew open and rotated in my direction. I suppressed the shuddered that inched up my spine. The malicious grin on his face succeeded in making my hand twitch. I had a feeling earlier when I first saw him, but it didn't really sink in until now. This guy…is a psycho!!!_

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Well, this is gonna get really interesting so pay attention."

SQUAWWWWWCK!!!

"Plover…"

Squawk.

"Good boy."

~Back Then~

He looked so happy to see me it wasn't even funny. Hell, I was ready to turn tail and run but…Uchihas don't do that. So I went over to my own bed and set my bag on top of it. But before I could even sit down, I was attacked. No, it wasn't Gaara. He was still sitting on his own bed, his expression having mellowed out back to its usual dark glower. I raised an eyebrow and glanced over the shoulder. The ugliest lizard I had ever seen, was leering me in the face. It had fangs, too. Before it could bite me, I grabbed it by its neck and held it in front of me. A long tongue flicked out at me and coarsely rubbed against my check. Scowling, I set it on the floor, er, sand.

"You didn't throw it."

"Sand Dragon, known to have multiple tails signifying its age. It's one of the rarest and richest creatures in the world. Had I thrown it, you probably would have sued me."

"Hn, so you're not as dumb as you look."

"…"

"Stay away from him."

"What?"

I turned to question him on his meaning, but he had turned over and went to sleep. The Sand Dragon had crawled towards him and curled up at his back. Well, I guess he doesn't plan to kill me, yet.

"His name is Sakaku. Remember it."

Okay, I guess he isn't asleep. Either way, if he was bothering to give me the dragon's name, I've ensured my life for the night. Good. But as you can guess, it didn't stay that way for long.

~The Next Morning~

"Gaara, you lazy bum, get up!!!"

CRASH!!!

This was what I awoke to early this morn. Sitting up, I was surprised to find Sakaku curled up in front of me. I wasn't startled…much. I sat up and saw a girl with blond hair tied in three spiky ponytails standing over Gaara's bed. Said person was a giant mass of curled sand. Yes, _curled sand._ I have no explanation for it, and neither did anyone else. So we all just let it happen. Anyway, noticing my presence, she turned around and faced me.

"Oh, Gaara, you actually have a roommate? Hey there, the name's Temari. Can you help me get my brother out of bed? Usually I can manage it with Kankuro, but he ain't here."

"Kankuro?"

"That's our eldest. Anyway, what I need you to do is this…"

After whispering the instructions to me, I went and got dressed, bringing back a bucket of water with me. She took it from me and said she'd give me a favor later. I stood by the wall holding onto Sakaku, well, it was more of the fact that he had attached himself to my back and stayed there. So I lightly leaned against against the wall so as to not crush him which would most likely result in me being bitten.

"Gaara, I said GET UP!!!"

She dumped the bucket of ice cold water with added ice cubes onto Gaara turning the immediate area into murky beach sand. The reaction was instant. Gaara leapt up, sand flew everywhere and the wet clumps hit the walls. I figured this would happen for I had picked a spot farthest from them. Gaara grabbed Temari by her throat and threw her against the wall. Considering this a bit too much for…a 6 a.m. awakening, I stepped in.

"Hey, Gaara," He looked at me with mad eyes. "Can you really afford to pummel your sister so early in the morning when we've got school to attend?"

"Heh-heh-heh. Ha-ha-ha. I have no care for school."

"Doeth my ears deceive me? Did I just hear Gaara declare that he doesn't care if a U.M.C?"

"U…m…c?"

"It's an Under Motivated Child. But in your case, a D.A.S."

"What?"

"A dumb-*** Sabaku-kun."

He growled in anger. So there was ways to get at him. Perfect.

"And to think, I was expecting some real intellectual competition with all these gang-children."

"You…"

"I'd love to bicker with you, Sabaku-kun, I really would. But I'm too lazy to dumb down my vocabulary for you."

Gaara gave a loud snarl and let Temari go. She quickly left the room giving me a 'thank you' look. Once I was sure she was out of Gaara's reach, I left the room myself. You know what they say about aggravated psycho's…Columbine anyone? I caught up to Temari outside. She smiled and waved me over.

"Thanks for helping me out back there. Usually, everyone's too scared of him to lift a finger."

"Really now? Well, what's done is done, and I've got school."

"Wait, I owe you two favors now. So, what'll it be?"

From the way she leaned towards me, it was an obvious seduction. She wasn't my type though. She didn't remind me of pinky and blondie. Goodness, no.

"I'd rather we be friends."

"Ah, I see. Well, should you ever figure out what you want those two favors to be, look me up."

She gave me a piece of paper that was obviously her phone number. I stared at it in confusion when a dark shadow loomed over me. Turning, I saw a very agitated Shikamaru standing next to a sleepy Naruto.

"Morning, Sasuke. Sleep well?" [Naruto]

"Um, yeah. Though, I may need to change rooms soon."

"Huh, I guess something happened? Say, wasn't that Temari a moment ago?" [Naruto]

"Yeah, it was."

"Hey, Shika, isn't that the girl you have a crush on?"

"…No."

"Oh, I coulda sworn Kiba said…"

"Uchiha, what were you doing with her?" [Shikamaru]

"Helping her wake her brother and then helping her escape his clutches."

"What?" [N+S]

"Yeah, she dumped a bucket of ice water on him. Now I see what you guys meant by a strained relationship."

"Oh, so I guess she owes ya, huh?" [Shikamaru, with a bit of envy]

"Yeah, but I haven't a clue what to use them for."

"You don't? If it was me, I'd get her to take me to an all you can eat buffet!!!" [Guess who]

"Uh…" [Myself+S, sweatdrop]

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, you don't suppose there's anyone whom I could share a room with?"

"Well…" [S]

"You can stay with me!" [N]

"I advise against that, unless you can deal with a pile of trash for a room." [S]

"Hey, my room's pretty neat!" [N]

"Yeah, for Choji maybe, but even he has a cleaner room than you." [S]

"I resent that statement!" [N]

"You can't resent the truth." [S]

"I'm sure it can't be bad compared to sleeping in a room designed to imitate the desert."

"His room is like that?" [S]

"Yeah, it was like that when I was there too. I found it fun." [N]

"Of course you would." [S]

"Hey, aren't we gonna be late for school?"

~Present~

"The bell rang at that point. So we all started running. Well, Naruto and I did. Shikamaru didn't. Actually, I don't think I've seen him ever run now that I think of it Plover. But there was that one time when Gaara got weird and attacked him. But that's for a later time." {A noise coming from the front door distracted me. Someone was knocking on my door.}

"Yo, Sasuke, you here?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you Kiba." {I open the door.} "Eh? Neji, is that you?"

"... ...Yes." [N]

"..." {Akamaru was there too.}

"Wow. I'm guessing you lost that bet with Kiba?" {Akamaru gave a doggish laugh. You know, that strange wheezing dogs do that you can't tell whether it's asthma or laughter. Yes, I said asthma.}

"Yeah, so I have to wear this." {He paused as I snickered.} "Shut it!"

{This, I will explain right now since I wasn't there when this started. Kiba and Neji had a bet going on about Shikamaru and Temari. I won't tell you want it was, but I will say this. If Kiba had lost, he'd have to take a bath and wear a suit. Not a costume suit, a formal suit. As for Neji, something 100% humiliating for someone of his fame: cut his hair like Hinata's and put on a schoolgirl uniform. Now do you see why I snickered? }

"Squawk!!!"

"Ah, be right there Plover."

"Huh? Is that the new pet that Naruto told us about?" [K]

"Yes. I was just telling him how I got to this point. I was just about to tell him how I met Kankuro."

"Hm? How you met Kankuro? That sounds like an interesting day to spend an evening." [N]

"You're only saying that to get out of being spotted publicly." [K]

"...Yes, and it's a perfectly reasonable plan." [N]

"Fine, but now you have to take pictures." [K]

"Ahem, if you two continue talking like that I won't let you listen along." {Really, these two.}

"I've got nothing to lose." [K]

"We'll stop." {See, 100% humiliation that he would really on me of all people.}

"Good."

{So I bring them into the room where Plover was in. He has one all to himself that resembles his natural habitant. Akamaru in a pile of fake grass and leaned against a tree trunk. I sat next to Plover who was sitting on his favorite swing. Neji sat in a chair that he made Kiba bring in. Guessing he didn't want to ruin his 'skirt'.}

"So where did you leave off exactly?" [N]

"How Naruto, Shikamaru, and I were late on the second day of school after I told them about my close encounter with Gaara."

~Back Then~

Naruto and I had to stand in the hallway holding onto buckets the whole homeroom period. Once it was over, I got a message saying that I was being called to aniki's office. So I went. I was expecting to get and earful, maybe even a bit of a brawl, but I wasn't expecting that.

"Sasuke, there you are." [Itachi]

"Ani... Itachi, what are I being called for?"

"Aw, where did the 'aniki' go?"[I]

"Tch." [Kankuro]

"Oh, yes. Sasuke, this here is Kankuro. Since you're new, I figured that you would get lost. Kankuro is a senior here and is also the 'eyes' for this school. Since he has a bit of free time, I want him to show you the different clubs this school have." [I]

"Oh. Is that all?" [K]

"...Yes. Is there a problem?" [I]

"I thought I was being called upon for my brother." [K]

"Oh, well. Sasuke can handle himself." [I]

"That's quite a bit of confidence you have, Kouchou**." [K]

"He's my otooto. Of course I do." [I]

"Hah, that's our Kouchou right there!" [K]

"Anyway, off with you two. Do have work to do right now." [I]

How annoying. Getting so worried for something that turned out to be nothing. And this Kankuro guy, so he's the eldest of the three. Now I've met all of the Children of the Sand. Brown hair, purple facial tattoos...seems like your average teen. Before I could even continue this train of thought, I bumped into someone in front of me. I looked up to give them a mouthful and found myself looking at Kankuro...again. He was still standing behind me though. Very faintly, I could see the light reflection off of small strings that were coming from the one in front of me. They disappeared behind me. So that's why he's called Ningyou-shukun.

"Surprised you, didn't I? It's to be expected. I'm the president of the Marionette Club. Now, Kouchou only said the gist of it. Truth is, there are so many clubs that it'd probably take a whole week to go through them all. So, just tell me your interests and I'll lead you around to the ones you might like."

"Guns, combat, monopolization, swords, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu..."

"Whoa there. That's quite a lot on your list you have there. We don't have a ninja club, weapons are prohibited unless a gang war is going on nearby, and the only monopoly we have here is the board game, and that's with the Board Club."

"...I thought you said..."

"I know what I said! Wait, I know the perfect club for you!!!"

I was interested in what he thought was the perfect school club for me. However, I was ready to strangle him when I found myself standing outside of an Anime/Manga Clubroom.

"What...the...heck...is...this?"

"The Anime/Manga Club. Can't you read?"

"Of course I can read!!! Why this place?"

"Well, with your interests, this is the only place that would-...could provide it all. Besides, it won't be too bad. This club has less than 10 members."

"That's not what I'm concerned about..."

"Sasuke? Wow, what a coincidence meeting you here!"

"Huh?"

I turned and there stood Naruto with that grin on his face.

"Sup, Spiky!" [K]

"Don't call me that!" [N]

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"This is my/his club." [N+K]

"What?"

"Yep! There are eight others also. Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Tenten are also part of this club." [N]

"...Why?"

"Why? Because they enjoy it!"

I couldn't believe my eyes. The majority of the names I heard were children of clans/gangs who were proficient at what they did. As well as some of the smartest. Why were they in a club like this?

"Hey, Naruto, starting today, Sasuke's gonna be part of this club."

"What? When I say..."

"Seriously!? This is great! Hey everybody, we've got a new club member!!!"

Naruto turned and opened the door excitedly before I could stop him. It flung open revealing a dark room and then...a gunshot rang out, the screams of many were heard, and blood flew through the air before my eyes.

CHAPTER3ENDCHAPTER3ENDCHAPTER3ENDCHAPTER3END

*DesertBoy, FanGirl, and PuppetMaster = Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

**Principal

Sister Sokras: So, what do you think of chapter 3? A cliff-hanger you say? I ran out of ideas. Besides, if I said anymore, chapters 3 and 4 would've fused and I don't think I could finish that. I'd also like to thank Luna2986 for reading my story. I just about to give up hope on this site… Ah, anyway, my brother has something to say too!!!

Brother Sokras: Everyone…read…review…return.

SS: -sweat- Are you feeling okay?

BS: No, I am not okay! I am being oppressed by a humongous dragon that's blocking me from Bevelle!!!

SS: -double sweat- Sorry about that folks. He's a little crazy when it comes to video games. Anyway, I hope you return for our next installment of Enigma!


End file.
